


tainted wings

by ImJustPassingThrough



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Ryan Bergara, Demon, Demon Shane Madej, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Wings, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustPassingThrough/pseuds/ImJustPassingThrough
Summary: In which Shane is a demon and Ryan is an angel.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	tainted wings

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try something, so I hope it’s okay.

Ryan has been going to the same spot for over a year now.

It was an opening of sorts, white cotton candy clouds had separated, allowing for the blue, clear sky to shine through the gap.

His white wings spread out as he soaked up the warmth from the heat below and his halo shined a gorgeous golden glow from the fire.

See, right below the clouds and the opening, was a land full of red and fire, with mountains of suffering.

You guessed it: Hell. A place where loathsome sinners went and of course, in hell there are demons.

One of these demons took the form of a tall, lanky male, with the name of Shane Madej. Speak of the devil and he shall come.

"Sorry I'm late Ryan." Shane smiled, running over to the opening.

Ryan smiled back, "it's fine Shane."

For a year now the two had been sneaking away from duties to this one spot, to talk with each other, to be together.

Granted their love was restricted to hand holding, love gazing and talking. They couldn't even kiss, because that would taint Ryan.

Their love for each other was forbidden, Ryan is an angel and Shane a demon, yet the two made it work, but Shane refused to kiss Ryan for the simple notion that it would turn Ryan's wings black.

"How are you?" Ryan asked, a smile on his face.

Shane smiled more if it were possible, "I'm perfect. How are you?" It seemed Shane stopped being a sarcastic asshole when he was around Ryan... sort of.

"I'm great."

"Of course you are, I'm here!" Shane grinned.

Ryan laughed and rolled his eyed, "shut up Madej!"

"You love it really." Taunted the demon in a playful manor.

Ryan never cares about the two black horns that protruded from Shane's head, or the long red tail on his lower back or sharp teeth, in fact in moments of comfortable silence, he'd admire them.

He'd admire the dark black horns, that glistened from the sun above and fire below. He marvelled at the mails sharp, pointed teeth and while Shane's eyes were soulless black pools of nothingness, Ryan got distracted staring into them finding them to be a sea of mystery and wonder.

Shane was no better, staring at Ryan's pure white wings, with layers and layers of feathers, which must of weighed a ton. They were large, dragging on the ground, probably large enough to cover ten people. He'd always admire them, one of the many things he loved about his boyfriend. One of the reason he didn't kiss him.

"Shane please let me kiss you."

Shane frowned, "why? So you can be stuck here? No thanks."

"Why? Do you not want me there?"

Shane's heart broke at that, well as broken as his heart can be since he was already heartless, he was a demon after all, "of course I want you here, but I prefer you up there. I can't taint you Ryan, I refuse."

"Shane, for gosh sake. I can't spend the rest of my miserable eternity not kissing my boyfriend."

"Ryan, I love you... please just know that, know that I can't let anything happen to you." He said, his voice begging and pitiful, his black eyes sad and sorrowful.

Ryan leaned down, reaching his hand out and Shane took it instantly, his rough hands, with black sharp nails, rubbed against Ryan's smooth delicate ones.

"I love you too, Shane." He said, his hand moving up to caress Shane's cheek and the demon instantly covered it with his own, brushing his lips against the palm, but not a kiss.

Never a kiss.

Ryan was determined to get a kiss from Shane one way or another. He was willing to taint his wings to spend the rest of his immortal life with the demon.

They returned to the same spot as they have been doing for a year, to be together again and again hand holding happened and loving gazes.

Shane always wanted to touch Ryan's wings, they looked so soft and fluffy, "how soft are your wings?"

"Kinda soft? I'm not sure, why?"

Shane laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head shyly, "well, I kind of want to touch them is all."

Ryan smiled and turned away, letting his wings fall down the opening and Shane smiled, reaching up.

He hesitated for just a moment, when first going out with Ryan, even if they didn't do anything intimate, he was always so careful, afraid to hurt the angel in anyway. And this was no different.

Shane hesitantly caressed Ryan's wings, which shuddered in pleasure and delight, making Shane pull back.

"Don't stop, continue." Ryan said, looking back, a small blush and smile on his face.

Shane again caressed the wings, running his fingers through the layers, upon layers of feathers and sighed in content, feeling the softness of them. It was something that could not be described, a feeling he's never felt before and probably would never feel this type of feeling again.

But he loved it, so it much.

"Shane... please... kiss me." Ryan begged, turning around and facing him, leaning down through the opening.

Shane shook his head, "no. I can't... Ryan, I want you to stay pure."

"I don't want to be pure though. Not if it means I can't be with you." Ryan frowned, tearing up sadly.

Shane leaned up, Ryan was begging, tearing up, all sad, he hated when Ryan was sad. He hated it even more when he was the cause of Ryan's saddens.

"Ryan..."

"I know Shane... I want this..."

Their lips so incredibly close, noses brushing against each other, their breath mingling together. They had both dreamt of this day, where they'd kiss each other and live happily ever after.

Shane was starting to regret it, and he hadn't even kissed him, "Ryan..."

"Shane... I love you..."

"I love you too..."

Ryan closed the space between them, kissing him and Shane kissed back, as Ryan caressed his cheek and Shane wrapped his arms around his neck. Ryan's lips soft and smooth, tasting of strawberries and chocolate and Shane's lips rough and chapped, tasting of red hot peppers and alcohol.

And that day, Ryan's wings went from white to black.

Tainted.


End file.
